


„You were looking at them“

by Schattenschreiberin



Series: Modern AU (I swear I can be creative) [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How many shippings are there with Rapunzel?, Multi, Now there's one more, Overland-twins because that's apparently a thing, cause why not, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin
Summary: Hiccup and Rapunzel spend a day at the local lake when they get approached by the sister of a certain pair of twins
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Rapunzel (Disney)/Jackson Overland (Rise of the Guardians)
Series: Modern AU (I swear I can be creative) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827148
Kudos: 26





	„You were looking at them“

“You are staring an awful lot”

Hiccup paused in the middle of drying his hair and looked down at the little brunet girl in the bright green bathing suit “Uh… what?”

The girl pointed over to a pair of teens around Hiccups’ age and the auburn-haired blushed.

“I’m Emma and those are my brothers”

“We know who they are…” Hiccup made an attempt to hide his blush in his towel and Rapunzel came to his aid “O-only because we still can’t believe they’re actually twins. You know… with their hair and eyes…”

Emma crossed her arms “Well they are. So, you can stop staring now. For that reason”

The older girl blinked, a bit confused “For that reason?”

But Emma was already walking back to her brothers, both of them looking at her quizzically. Hiccup and Rapunzel couldn’t hear what she was saying, but it caused Jack to hit his own forehead in frustration and Jackson to laugh. The brunet boy picked up his sister and twirled her around as if he was the proudest brother in the world.

“Uh… What was that about?” he was slightly confused by the reactions from the twins and Rapunzel could only shrug.

“Hey. What’d I miss”, Merida walked over to them, red curls dripping wet but still standing in all directions “Did the little one catch you staring?”

Both her friends blushed “We weren’t staring” “Just looking a bit…”

“Sure” the redhead grinned and snatched up her towel “If it’s any consolation” she leaned over to whisper in her friends’ ears “They were ‘just looking a bit’ at you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story that had the Overland-twins in it and it was cute so I wrote this.
> 
> And I like Jackunzel and Hijack, the latter just a bit more.
> 
> I don't know if this will go anywhere in terms of a series but who knows. I'm full of random ideas these days.


End file.
